Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wave power generating apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Typical power generation technologies include waterpower generation using waterpower, thermal-power generation using fossil fuel, nuclear power generation using nuclear power, etc. These power generating technologies require large not only power facilities but also heavy cost to operate the power facilities. In addition, such conventional power generation facilities can only be constructed in limited places.
The fossil fuels reserves are becoming diminished. Furthermore, the problems of the exhaustion of fossil fuel and environmental pollution are becoming increasingly prominent issue, thus renewable energy-solar, wind, geothermal, tidal, wave-widely have been being required to be developed.
The development of power generating apparatuses using natural energy sources is underway. Among the power generating apparatuses, a wave power generating apparatus generates electricity by converting the kinetic energy of wave into electrical energy.
The information presented in the Background of the Invention section is only for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or as any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.